happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flippin' Burgers
"Flippin' Burgers" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the fourth of the second season, and thirty-first overall. HTF's Episode Description Fast food is an integral part of our culture, and it's no different in the world of Happy Tree Friends. Yes, they might use different condiments than we do, but even fluffy cute creatures have to eat. Did you want extra sauce with that? Good eatin'! Plot At a small burger joint in the middle of the woods, the Happy Tree Friends enjoy lunch. Petunia is hard at work cooking the burgers, while Cuddles and Giggles are eating together. Cuddles tries to squirt some ketchup on their fries, but he accidentally squirts it on Giggles. At just that moment, a happy and hungry Flippy opens the door. He sees Giggles covered in ketchup and suddenly goes into a trance. Though Cuddles and Giggles laugh about the incident, Flippy believes that she has been injured, causing him to react and in result, we see Giggles dead with blood all around her in the background as Flippy shows his scary, evil face at the audience. Flippy jumps over to their table and flips it over, causing fries to fly everywhere. Cuddles turns his attention to Flippy, but he doesn't seem too worried as he continues sipping on his drink through a straw. Flippy grabs Cuddles' straw and uses it to stab him in the heart. Blood starts pouring out of the straw and, in a panic, Cuddles drinks his blood through the straw to get the blood back into his body. This doesn't work, and he soon dies. Giggles screams and looks around the room, having lost sight of Flippy. He emerges behind her and shoves a ketchup squirter in one of her ears and a mustard squirter in the other. He squeezes both squirters as hard as he can, causing ketchup and mustard to pour out of her nose, killing her. Next, Flippy goes behind the grill where Petunia is standing. He grabs her by the back of the head and shoves her face down on the burger grill, causing her to scream in anguish. Laughing, he pulls her head up and we see that the grease has melted her face onto the grill, exposing the nerves of her face. As Petunia is still screaming, Flippy shoves her face back onto the grill. Outside the building, Pop and Cub get ready to enter. Before they can open the door, however, the front of the building explodes, crushing the two beneath the door. Generic Tree Friends rush out, jump out, and get tossed out of the building while on fire. Back inside, Flippy lands on the ground, just before the fries. Seeing a pool of Cuddles' blood, Flippy grabs a fry and dips it in the blood, mistaking it for ketchup. Flippy eats the fry and sighs, contently. Moral "You are what you eat!" Deaths #Cuddles bleeds to death after being stabbed in the chest with a straw. #Giggles dies after having ketchup and mustard pumped through both of her ears and out her nose. This possibly causes brain damage. #Petunia has her face burned off by the hamburger grill. #Pop and Cub are crushed by the door leading into the diner, caused by an explosion. #Numerous Generic Tree Freinds are possibly killed in the explosion. #A Generic Tree Friend is killed after the burger joint's sign falls on it. Gallery imagesflippin.jpg|Cuddles about to squirt some sauce. imagesburgerjoint.jpg|The small burger joint. imagescuddlesgiggles.jpg|Cuddles accidentally squirts Giggles. imagespetunia.jpg|Petunia cooking the burgers. indexflippin.jpg|Giggles before death. indexcuddlesflippin.jpg|Cuddles sucking his blood back into his body, but doesn't work. indexcuddlesflippygiggles.jpg|Flippy the witness. o.jpg|Cuddles is attacked. Flip.jpg|Flippy about to flip. Death.jpg|Giggles watches as Flippy kills Cuddles. images (52).jpg|Flippy pushing the fry cooks face on the grill Goofs #When Cuddles and Giggles start laughing at the ketchup accident, Cuddles' nose briefly detaches from his philtrum and moves away from his mouth. Similarly, when Giggles laughs, half of her nose is on her buckteeth(These are fixed on the DVD). #It doesn't make sense that Flippy would want to kill Giggles if he thought she was already dead. #When Cuddles is holding his drink his arm is attached to his cheek (this is fixed in the DVD). #Cuddles is holding his drink with his right hand, but when he turns around the cup switches to his other hand. #Flippy makes the fries fly in the air, but they don't land until the end of the episode. #When Flippy first flips out, his philtrum disappears. #Even though he's still flipped out, Flippy's eyes return to normal before he picks up the French fry. #Petunia's body is lying next to Cuddles and Giggles' bodies, when she should be near the grill. #When Flippy is about to eat the fry at the end, his nose lowers and half of his philtrum can be seen over his nose. #When Cuddles is watching Flippy flip over the table and take the straw out of his drink, his right pupil is smaller than his left. This is fixed when Cuddles screams after the straw stabs him. #When Cuddles is impaled by his straw by Flippy, he doesn't have his pink cheeks anymore. #Pop and Cub shouldn't have died from getting crushed because the door was clearly made of glass. Trivia #Looking into the storyboards, The Mole was originally going to be in this episode. He was killed by Flippy when he hangs The Mole on a coat rack, causing The Mole's skin to rip off. This idea was removed. Also in the storyboards, Flaky was originally drawn in Petunia's place cooking burgers on the grill and getting killed by Flippy in the same way as Petunia. #Cuddles' death is similar to Lumpy's death in The Way You Make Me Wheel. #This is the first episode in which Pop and Cub die at the same time. #This is the first episode which is named for Flippy. #This is, so far, the only time Flippy has killed Pop and Cub. #When Flippy flipped the table, it could've been a reference to a popular internet meme. #This episode shows the first instance of Flippy's cannibalism (he ate a french fry with Cuddle's blood on it) Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2